Email To L
by Crystalia Celeste
Summary: When working on Kira Case, L received an anonymous Email, saying that she knows L's real name and everything about him, and she also know some information about Kira. Who is this girl actually? And why does she has a Shinigami with her? L x OC
1. Chapter 1

**E-mail to L**

**A/N : This is my first DN story, hope you like it minna-san :) please forgive me is L is kinda OOC here T.T**

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious E-mail**

**-Normal POV-**

L and the whole task force is working on Kira Case while his laptop receive an anonymous e-mail. He slowly click and opened it,

"_To : Detective L/ Eraldo Coil/ Deneuve/ Ryuuzaki/ Ryuga Hideki-_

A look of shock came to L's face, 'What? How did this person know my email address, furthermore, he/she know who I am and my aliases…'

_Hello there, the name is… *cough* because maybe there is Kira beside you, I do not want to risk anything by giving you my real name, so you may call me Reiya…_

'Reiya? That sounds like a girl name… or maybe, this person's trying to trick me with girl name … But, she's quite smart not giving me her real name, but still… how did she know that my Kira suspect is near me?' L thought as he bite his thumb_._

_Please listen, L Lawliet- Ups, sorry, didn't mean to say it out loud._

L nearly fall off his chair if he didn't hold the table tightly, his face began to pale and he is very worried right now with somebody knowing his real name like this. 'Whaat?! How did she know my real name? Who is this person? Could she be Kira?'

_As you see, I'm your biggest fan here! _

'Huh?' L narrowed his eyes at the laptop screen, slightly staring at it oddly, 'Biggest fan? What the?'

_I know "Everything" about you, I know you won't believe me,-_

'… she knows my real name… but, still it's impossible if she happen to know Whammy's House and my successors too…'

_so here I give you the hint : The sheep is drinking water Near the river, as a Blonde mafia come near him and trying to shoot him, but fortunately the sheep is very smart to dodge it. The mafia feel annoyed as he want to chase it, he was called and replied "Roger that!"_

L's faces grew paler when he read this, '…she know. She know about Near, Mello, and also Roger in Whammy's House… the question is, How?'

_I hope you believe me then… so, maybe you're curious now, how do I know all of it? It's very simple, didn't I said that I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!_

'This is not a funny joke, I need to know who this person is…'

_Okay sorry, you can say I have my sources ^_^_

_Alright, let's just to the point, I know that you're on Kira Case right now, I could easily tell you some information that must be worth for you. If you're interest, just send the reply in this email address ReiyaLoveLBMMN   
_

'This email address… Reiya Love L… maybe she means me, and B,M,M,N… could it be Beyond, Mello, Matt, and Near?' L thought.

_oh please, don't try to bother yourself by searching my real name, address, or any of my identity through that email address I gave you, because there isn't anything there. Jaa~Ne~ L-kun ^^ -Reiya"_

L closed it and turned around his chair and began to bite his thumb_,_ thinking hard if he can trust this girl… she can work for Kira, but if it's true then he should be died right now, but he still sitting alive here… L glance at Light who is now talking with his father, 'Light-kun can't know this…'

**The next day…**

L typed something in his laptop and sending it to the girl so-called-his biggest fan. "What are you typing, Ryuuzaki?" L turned around and found Light is looking at him.

"It is none of your concern, Light-kun." He simply said, not wanting to attract attention of his Kira suspect.

**Meanwhile in a far away place…**

A young girl with dark blue hair and violet eyes exclaimed with excitement in her voice, "Look, Renata! He's replied! Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

Beside her, is a Shinigami, but not just an ordinary shinigami, but a Queen Shinigami named Renata, she has human appearance but with silver bat wings in her back and white claws in her legs, she wore white long dress and tiara.

Renata just smiled warmly at her, "Of course he is. After all, you know everything about him and without doubt, he will want you and your useful information. Just be careful though, you should know that L is very intelligent. He will surely track you down, you don't want it happen, do you?"

"I know…"

**A/N : don't forget to leave the _Review_, minna-san ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Email To L**

**Chapter 2- The Reply from L!  
**

**-Normal POV-**

"So, what are you waiting for? Just open the email already." Renata said impatiently.

"Yes yes, but knowing that the email was from L, make me flutter… Oh my God, I still can't believe it that I came to Death Note universe…" she said as she put her hands to her chest.

**-Flashback-**

"Selena! Why did you get 6 on your test? Why don't you get 10 like your cousin, Emily? She is smart, beautiful, and popular in her school. Why can't you be like her?" her mother shouted angrily at her.

Selena just winced at her words, and took a deep breath, "But mother, you know that I don't really smart at Math but—"

"Quit it!" her mother cut off. She get up and slapped her hard on her cheek, as a few tears run down on her face, "You always brought shame on this family, I regretted adopted you! You're nothing but a trash!" with it, she left her.

Selena wiped her tears and run to her room, she slam the door hard. She then turn on her laptop and but she was surprised to saw that she got an anonymous email. Curiously, she opened it and her eyes widened when read it.

"_Hello, I always watch over you and decided that I chose you-_

'Huh? Watch over me? Who the heck is this?' Selena thought confusedly.

_I am Renata, a Queen Shinigami, I know that you are a big fan of Death Note, don't you?_

Selena looked at it as if she was insane, 'Shinigami? Is someone trying to play a prank on me?'

_I would gladly bring you to Death Note Universe,-_

She laughed a bit, 'Yeah, like I would believe that crap.'

_If you don't believe me, why don't you turn around and you will see the truth…"_

She was beyond confused right now, 'turn around?' she just shrugged and try to turn around. She gasped, her eyes widened and her mouth gape open at the sight of a beautiful Shinigami behind her.

The Shinigami smiled at her, not devilish smile like any other Shinigami she thought, but a genuine smile. 'This is the first time that anyone would smile kindly at me, even if she is a… Shinigami.'

"Hello there, little one. I am Renata, a Queen Shinigami… May I know your name?" the Shinigami said in calm tone.

Selena gulped nervously, trying to compose herself. "I-I am Selena. Selena Summer."

She nodded, "Well, I see you have read my message. I come here to grant your wish…"

Still confused, she asked to the shinigami, "What wish?"

"The one you always think, when you watch L's death, you always wishes that you can save him, right?"

"That is… true."

"So, I come here to brought you to Death Note universe as I said in the message you received earlier…" Renata explained kindly at her.

Selena just frozen, unable to move. '…This is not a dream right? Please tell me this is not a dream?'

"You weren't dreaming, Selena dear. Let's go then, I bet you want to see your beloved L as soon as possible in real, am I right?" The Queen shinigami chuckled.

Her cheeks turn red instantly, "What? N-no, I…"

"No need to deny it, didn't I said that I have watched over you, I know everything about you." She said as she patted Selena's head.

"Wait a minute. Can I go back to my world if I need something? And if I disappeared suddenly, my parents will…" she paused. Unsure with what she would say. She bit her lip, 'Will they worried and searched for me if I disappeared?'

"No need to worry, if you want to go home, you just have to tell me, I will brought you home, okay?"

Selena nodded, "Alright."

**Then…**

"Selena, open your eyes…"

She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself lying on a bench, she looked around, "Is this…?"

"Yes. We're in Japan, Death Note universe." Renata answered.

"But, where do we live, Renata?" Selena asked feeling a bit worried.

"We will live in Teito Hotel." Renata said as she began to grinned.

"What? Are you serious? isn't that where L... live?" Selena exclaimed in surprised.

"Yes, why are you so surprised? Don't you want this? Soon, you will get to met him in person…"

"Yes, but… what if he, what if he suspects me as Kira? What should I say when he questioned? Oh my God." Selena said in panic.

"Calm down, you have yet meet him… what if you send him an email?"

"Email?"

"Yes, you can help him through the Kira Case with email… but you have to make it can't be traced, if he managed to track you down… you know what happened…" The Shinigami advised her.

"That's actually a good idea. Wait, what stage are we in, Renata?"

"Hm… I believe when Light decided to work along with L and the task force."

**-Flashback End-**

"Selena, what are you thinking?"

She snapped and blinked, "Oh nothing. I just thought something…" she laughed.

Renata just raised an eyebrow, "Oh well, so when did you plan to open the email? You have been staring at it!"

"Alright, alright!" she opened it and slowly read it.

"_To : ReiyaLoveLBMMN_

_From : DetectiveRyuuzaki_

"Detective Ryuuzaki, huh?" she chuckled. 'No doubt, this must be L!'

_I_ _do not know how did you get this very secret information, furthermore, my real name._

At this, Selena burst out laughing, "Very secret information? Not really, L. I just happen to know your name from Google and Death Note 13 : How to read, that most of people have in my world!"

_And, I do not understand with your sentences saying that you're my biggest fan. If you're supporting me, then I assume you're not Kira's supporter… or you want me think like that and leave you unsuspected._

"Huh? This is really typical L, always suspect everything…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

_I also want to know what kind of information do you have,_

"Finally!"

_But, I want you to prove yourself first that you are not Kira._

Selena sighed. "I should know that L wouldn't trust anyone so easily…"

_If you can prove you're trustworthy, then I can let you join the Case. _

–_Sign, Ryuuzaki"_

"What are you going to do now, Selena?" Renata finally asked, looking at the laptop screen.

"I don't know…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : I hope you like this chapter, minna ^^ Don't forget to leave the Review please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Email To L**

**Chapter 3- Death Note and Life Note?**

**(Normal POV)**

Since Selena received the reply from L, stating that he want her to prove that she's not Kira, Selena was thinking hard, she determined no matter what she would get into the investigation. She yawned, loudly enough to make The Queen Shinigami stood beside her worriedly.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Renata asked as she just nodding slowly.

She sighed, "Why did you think so hard? You know you have a vital information in your hands, you could just blackmailing him, you know?" Renata suggested, grinning.

Selena's eyes widened, "No way! He… he would… he would surely hate me for it, you do know that he was usually the one who threatened anyone, I just think that if I… somehow blackmailing him, it won't end well…" She sighed, as she began to walk to the dining room, she set a chair and sit slowly.

Renata just following her as Selena began to eat the bread for breakfast. "Hm… what flavor is this?"

"Chocolate." The Shinigami simply said.

"I know, but it was different from my world… this one much better… Now, I know why Mello obsessed with it… speaking of Mello, I wonder what's he doing right now?" She keep muttering while eating the bread.

Renata just shrugged, "Well, probably still in Whammy's House?"

"…I want to meet him." She paused, "Not just Mello, but Near and Matt as well…"

"Why?"

Selena looked at Renata if she was insane, "Are you kidding? They're my favorite characters! Beside L of course!" she said, her eyes sparkling in amazement. "They're so hot… especially Mello…" she mumbling.

She drank the water to calm herself, at then she took a moment to think, "Ne Renata, actually I have been wondering something…" She looked away, hesitant and feeling a bit worried.

Renata turned to her, her red eyes flashing seriously, "What is it?" her voice was different now, it was grave and cold, and Selena didn't like it.

"I… I…"

Then, to her surprised, Renata let out a deep chuckle, annoyingly Selena asked her, "What's so funny?" She pouted. Renata just giggled a bit more, seeing her pouting like that.

"No, no… I'm just never saw you be serious before, forgive me…" She said in the middle of her giggling.

"Whatever, I just want to ask… Um, why did you came to human world and took me to the Death Note universe?" she blurted out.

If Renata was taken aback by her question, she didn't show it instead she just shrugged, "I just want more fun here… seeing as the Shinigami Realm was so boring…" she answered, not meeting her gaze.

Selena's feeling slightly sad, hearing that the Queen Shinigami was just bored… it remind her of Ryuk, Ryuk was also came to human world because he was just bored, and it was ended with L and so many innocent people, not counting the criminals, died.

"Oh." She frowned, "Don't you have a job to do? You said before that you are a Queen..?" She said, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, I do. But, I left it with my subordinates… Sometimes, I need a relax time, you know?"

"Do you have another reason?" she asked hesitantly. Who knows what will happen to her if she managed to angering the Queen Shinigami?

"Well… I do."

She snapped, shocking the Shinigami, "Really? What is it?"

Renata's red eyes narrowing at her, if she somehow desperately wants to tell but something stop her to do so. "No. nothing's important."

There's a small disappointment, but she is more than curious now, she resist not to ask, because she know better not to pestering the Shinigami for her own satisfaction. She just smiled warmly, "It's okay…" then, in a blink of eye, a thought hit Selena, "Renata, do you have Death Note?"

Renata raised an eyebrow, "Of course, after all I'm a Shinigami, who's Shinigami if he or she doesn't have Death Note?" she answered looking at her if she was really that dumb.

"Re..ally?" she asked again, just to be sure.

"Yes I have. Why? Do you want to kill Light because he killed L? Well technically he didn't kill L, Rem did." She explained, not noticing that Selena didn't hear her because she was lost in thought.

"Hello? Selena? Earth to Selena?" Renata asked, waving her wings in front of her face, which made her snapping from her thought.

"Uh, sorry… Nope, I don't plan on killing Light, jeez… Sure, I hate him for killed L, but that doesn't change the fact that… he's handsome, hot, genius guy…" Selena said dreamily.

"But…"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that I'm different from the other Shinigami?" The Queen Shinigami said, her voice sounding as she's taunting her.

"Huh?" she stared at her confusedly.

Renata smirked, somehow this smirk made Selena freak out a bit but she chose to stay calm, Renata wouldn't hurt her… right? But, how was she sure that she wouldn't? after all Renata. Is. A. Shinigami, she can't forgot that fact, but she get a feeling that she will somehow safe around her…

"The difference is, that I have two Notes." Her smirk vanished, replacing with a gentle smile that Selena loved. But, her answer made her more confused.

"You mean you have two Death Note? Cool, can I have one?" she joked.

"Silly Selena, of course not, I just have one Death Note, but the other one is called Life Note." She explained.

"Life Note?" Selena asked, more to like herself, " I believe that I often saw it in fanfiction. So the Note is the opposite of Death Note, which can revive death people?" she asked to her. If that's true-

"Yes." She confirmed her thought.

"Oh my God! This is great! With it I can revive L, Mello, Matt, whenever I want!" she cheered enthusiastic. "I can borrow it, right?" she pleaded to the Shinigami with her best puppy dog eyes.

Renata sighed and nodded, "Yes you can."

"Yay!" she jumped and hugged the Shinigami, "Thank you so much, you're a life saver!"

The Queen Shinigami just stroke her hair softly, "No, you are, because I wouldn't do it if it wasn't for you…"

Selena inwardly smiled and hug her tighter.

"Now now, I think it's time for you go to school…" she told her.

Selena inwardly winced, she released her, "S-school?" she asked, her voice stuttering because of nervousness. Don't tell her that she have to go to school as well?

As if she can read her minds, Renata laughed, "Yes you are, I have registered you to the nearest high school."

"How did you registered me? You're a Shinigami! More importantly, why DO I have to go school? School sucks!" she grumbled.

"It's easy, I just had to hypnotizing a human you know. Now, I don't want to hear any complain from you, you have to go to school!" she demanding her, sounded like a mother to her child.

"Yes, mommy."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : sorry if I took so long to update! Blame my school, and sorry again if this chapter is very boring :( I just want to write a chapter where Renata and Selena bonding together :) ****REVIEW**** please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Email To L**

**Author's Note :** Everyone, after I reread this, I just realize that I forgot to put the Disclaimer and timeline ^^a So this story, occurred still in manga volume 2, where L and the taskforce work in L's hotel room, but in this story Light already joined the investigation ^^ and Selena is living in the same hotel as L, oh and sorry if there're lots of grammar mistakes, English is my second language actually :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note in any shape or form

**Chapter 4- The First Encounter**

**(Normal POV)**

L is simply walking as he exit the Cake Shop, on the way, he saw a girl running at his direction with her eyes closed, she has long blonde hair down to her waist and wearing a high school uniform. He could hear the soft melody coming from her voice.

Meanwhile, Selena is running down the street as she goes to her new high school. _Jeez… why do I have to go to school? I thought if I sucked into the Death Note world, I will be free from school…_ She sighed. But she knew that she can't argue with the Shinigami. Closing her eyes, she's humming softly, not knowing that there's a person in front of her and…

BUMP! She bumped into someone.

"Kyaa!" she was fell with her butt touch the ground first.

Selena opened her eyes instantly, and rub her head, making sure she won't get any headache, until a VERY familiar monotone voice asked her, "Are you okay, Miss?"

She froze instantly, she was fully aware about the voice she heard, slowly she looked at the person in front of her, and she gulped in fear and… excitement. _God! It's L! you've got to be kidding me! _Her inner fangirl screamed inwardly.

Meanwhile, L just stood there, raising an eyebrow and watched her with his dark big eyes, waiting for her response.

"Uh… I-I am f-f-fine!" she said stuttering, not looking at his eyes. _I'm talking to L! the real L! I will just die from excitement!_

L just stood and staring intently at her direction, which made her blushing madly. _Why was he staring at me like that?_

But then, Selena realized that he's not staring at her, but at her back. Selena turned around and saw nothing. She's confused and she take the liberty to ask him, "Is something wrong?" to her surprised, her voice didn't stuttering this time, in fact she was calm and composed.

"Ah… no. I was imagining things." He blinked and finally looking at her eyes.

"Oh… my name is-" she paused, hesitated about giving him his real name, "Leia…"

L's eyes widened for a moment and soon back to his stoic face, but Selena didn't miss it, that's when she realized it and mentally slapped herself, _Gosh! Why am I so stupid! Leia and Reiya are a very close aliases! I hope he won't arrest me like Misa!_

"Ryuuzaki." He said simply.

She bit her lip, "Well, I think I should go, I'll be damned if I'm late in my first day!" she blurted out.

"First day?" L asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. I was just… moving from London!" she lied, though she herself know that L wouldn't convince with her excused. Heck, he is the Greatest Detective in the world! Well… in this world.

"You know you can't fool him." A voice she quickly recognized as Renata whispered to her. She resisted to jump in surprised as she know that L would become more suspicious.

"So? What did you suggest to do?" Selena whispered in very low voice that only the Shinigami could hear.

"Hm… I want to see his reaction if you mention his real name… right now." The Queen Shinigami said, smirking at the idea.

"What? Are you kidding me? He will arrest me for sure!"

"He won't. I will make sure of that." She assured her.

Selena hesitated at first, but actually she also wanted to know, what will his reaction if a stranger like her knows his name… it will be funny to think. She gulped before smiled sweetly at him, watching as he looked startled by her smile.

"No. Your real name isn't Ryuuzaki, is it?" she said confidently.

L barely looked surprised, instead he is just staring at her, and small smile forming in his pale face, "Really? And how did you know that?" he said, challenging her. There's an amusement in his voice.

Selena smirked and step forward, "Because I know your real name… Lawliet-san..." she whispered. _OMG! I said it! I swear he will handcuff me and-_

L froze, his dark eyes widened in shocked and horror. _How? How's this-_

But, suddenly strong winds hit them. And in a blinked of eye, when Selena opened her eyes…

"HUH? This is…" she stared and realize that she is in fact in front of her new school. "What the? What is going on?" she said panicking, not sure what's happening.

"Calm down, will you? I was just teleporting you…" a voice said beside her.

Selena looked up, to see that Renata stand beside her. "Oh." _Well, I think that's good. Who knows what will happen if I stayed longer with- That's right! L! I said his real name!_

"Renata, what have I done? I said his real name! oh my gosh! Now he will soon looking for me!" she screamed at no one but Shinigami.

The Queen Shinigami just sighed, "I said calm down… Don't you believe me? I will protect you, I will make sure he won't find capture you…" she explained.

"Okay…" she said in relief. She was so terrified what will happen if L really capture her. She remember what he did with Misa… he locked her in a dark room and interrogated her.

"Now! Go in!"

"Whaaaat?" she whined.

"You will go to school! Now!" she ordered in grave voice.

"F-Fine!" she squeaked. _What a bossy Shinigami…_

**Meanwhile with L…**

L blinked, trying to register everything in his genius brain, he was completely sure that the girl just standing in front of him, but in a blink of eye—she just disappeared… _Who was that girl? She's so mysterious… and what was that 'thing' i saw behind her? More importantly, she knew my name! my real name that no one knows except Watari… if so, how did that girl… she said her name is Leia… Leia… Reiya… Leia.. Reiya… could she be Reiya? The one that sent him that anonymous e-mail? _

_Whoever she is, I will definitely find her._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :** again, sorry for the long update! I've more and more school work to do! everything will be explain in the future chapters! **Thanks for all the reviewers! Those review really encouraging me to update this!** Don't forget to leave a** REVIEW** please! ^^


End file.
